


Sweet girl, you're changing me

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, junkai are cottagecore lesbians, kotaro is not here, they're gay, yugiri is a bi mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Saki hasn't decided on a career yet, and gave herself a year to decide what she's gonna do in life. One day, she meets Sakura, a gentle girl that skipped a year and is now on music college, and her view on the world suddently changes.
Relationships: Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. lonely nights

I woke up and put a shit ton of perfume on. After that, I put on some clothes. A yellow hoodie, and black jeans, but I also wore a black long sleeve shirt under because I might get one of the layers sweaty, since I help some girls work out and dance in the afternoon and stuff. I don’t have many students, but that, along with my other part-time jobs, pay my stuff, so I guess it’s good enough. I walk to the convenience store, which is my job by morning. Sometimes, I also work by evening at Drive in Tori. I’m Saki, and I’m 18 right now. I just graduated high school, but I didn’t decide anything I wanna do in life yet. A lot of people think that’s depressing, but honestly, I’m just kind of a dumbass. But I’m trying to decide until next year, and it’s pretty far away. Anyways, my evening will be free – and boring, since my friends are busy today. Ai and Junko are studying, and Lily is at a sleepover. I’m happy for Lily, since she is at a girl’s house, and the parents didn’t care about her being trans, but still!

After I was done with the convenience store, I had lunch and went to the gym I teach at, then I decided to go home by train. I could simply walk home, since I had nothing else to do anyway, but I was a bit tired and I didn’t go by bike today, and I honestly have no idea why. It was a dumb idea. After a while walking, I realized my smell was starting to come up again. God, I stink! I should go to the bathroom and take off the shirt I’m wearing under, but I’m way too lazy, and the train station is almost empty so, who cares.

I walk into the subway wagon that gets to a point that’s kinda close to my apartment. There were two girls inside. A girl who had long, pink haired hair, and was in a skirt and a shirt, with a black thigh high. The other one seemed to be around her age. I didn’t mind them and sat on the opposite side and started going through social media. Then, I hear a loud noise. The pink haired girl had tripped. Weird, there’s nothing to trip on here. I start watching them.

The pink haired girl was coughing, and when I look at the girl standing, she’s… smiling? I decide to walk closer to them and help the poor girl out. I offer my hand to her, and then.

“Ignore her. She’s just a stupid goody two shoes.”

“You shouldn’t say those things to your friend, kid.”

“Me? Her friend? You wish”, and then she started laughing and tried to poke fun at me. Needless to say, I got the other up and then kicked that bitch’s legs, making her fall. I grabbed the pink haired girl’s arm and ran towards the door, that opened in a second. I used to be a yankee, so that was easy. I released her arm and turned to her. She was a crying mess, but could I blame her? I walked towards a bench, guiding her. She sat by my side and tried to calm down a bit.

“I am so, so sorry for causing you so much trouble”, she said, as her voice cracked and trembled. “I’m Sakura Minamoto, you can call me Sakura. How can I pay you back? I’ll pay you a taxi home, kay?”, I could barely understand what she said.

“You don’t need to pay me anything, my name is Saki Nikaido, I was bored tonight anyway. Do you want water? Or explain to me what happened?”

I really don’t know why I was being so sweet to this girl. I mean, I would be nice to someone in her situation, but not this nice. She started telling me about how she skipped a year in middle school, so she was in music college earlier and was the youngest in class, but she caused a lot of girls to be jealous because of her voice and cute personality that would make it easy for her to become famous. She didn’t sound cocky at all. Actually, she sounded like she wanted to escape that situation. Then, she told me about how her parents didn’t support a thing she did — she didn’t say what — and now she lives with an upper classmate that shares one vocal class with her, named Yugiri. Yugiri is also friends with a kid she met in a part time job as a babysitter, and a girl that is also Sakura’s friend, Tae, a mysterious girl that is fun to play with. She apologized for talking so much and said she’d pay me an Uber on a taxi, but I refused.

“My friends are busy tonight, I don’t have much to do. Want me to drive you home in my bike? My apartment is near here.”

Sakura apologized once more for causing so much trouble and said she didn’t want it, since her house was also nearby. But I asked if she wanted me to walk her home or something, and she stayed quiet. I guess she was scared of another girl bothering her but didn’t want to be a bother.

“C’mon, girl! You ain’t a bother. Lemme walk you home, I don’t want you to be hurt again.”

I got up and she started walking towards her house, so I followed her. I don’t understand what’s happening to me, but I’m curious about this girl.


	2. the sweet girl's roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter than usual, i guess? anyway, thank you for reading

We kept walking through the streets, and it was getting cold. I looked at my phone’s clock. It was almost 7 o’clock. Then, she turned into the woods…?

“Yo, Sakura, you ain’t gonna kidnap me, right?”

“N-no, just… see”, and she pointed at a shortcut. We walked for just a minute more and got to a small house with beautiful patterns and scenarios drawn all over the walls. It was small but had two floors. The garden had many flowers and a… swing? Huh? Anyways, Sakura took a key out of her backpack. As she opens the door and takes off her shoes, I wonder if I’m going to see Yugiri and Tae. “wanna… get in?”, she puts the backpack on the floor, and waves her arms inside, with an awkward but gentle smile. I nod and take off my shoes.

This situation is extremely weird, right? I just met this random girl, saved her from bullying, and now I’m at her house. But I’m just going with the flow, I guess. I hear footsteps from the second floor, and a scream.

“Sakura, you’re home! I was about to call you”, the girl I’m assuming is Yugiri says. She is pretty tall, has a big chest and thighs. Her hair is long, and her bangs have a cute little wave at the end. Yugiri runs downstairs, and sees Sakura, then, she notices me, sitting by her side. She slaps Sakura’s cheek, and I get up.

“What the fuck?! I just got her out of a situation, you said Yugiri was nice!”

“Wait, what happened?”, Yugiri suddenly had a worried look on her face. Sakura started taking off her thigh highs. Her legs where full of bruises, and Yugiri started patting her head. She started checking if there was anything on her arms and stomach. When that was over with, she said Sakura should shower. With an awkward smile, Sakura went upstairs, and waved a bye-bye to me. Yugiri looked upset, but she turned to me with a fake smile.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Sakura. Do you wanna have dinner here? I’m really sorry for causing you trouble…”, she was looking down. She offered me tea after that and started cooking some noodles.

“It’s fine, I was bored tonight, and I didn’t want her to go home alone. She seemed so scared.”

“I don’t know what she told you, but, Sakura is the youngest one in our college, she is not very strong and kind of sensitive. People often treat her badly, and we’re living together right now since, well… her parents didn’t want a child like her.”

“Like what?”

“Like, bisexual.”

I stayed quiet for a second, not because I was disgusted by her. I was disgusted by her parents. I wish the world weren’t so disgusting. “I understand. I had almost the same experience.”, I said, a bit awkward. I turn around, and there is Sakura. Wearing pajamas that hid her bruises. Her blushing face was adorable, I guess that was because she now knows I like girls too, or because Yugiri basically exposed her, and her slightly wet hair went all the way down to her waist — it didn’t when it was dry, though.

Yugiri gave us dinner, and I thanked for the food and the gentle treatment. While I headed to the door, I heard footsteps. Sakura pulled my hoodie from the back a bit. She was holding her phone. “C-can you give me your number? I wanna be friends, but if you don’t want to—”, I cut her. “Sure, this is my number”, and we exchanged contacts. Yugiri waves me bye, and I go home.

As I get home, I realize Sakura’s LINE icon was a picture of her and someone I suppose is Tae. I look into my other texts. Lily sent me a selfie, she and her friend had pizza. “cool.”, I text back. In the group chat with the four of us, Ai was complaining about her homework being too hard. And in the group chat that had only the three oldest ones, there was nothing new. We mostly talked in the bigger one, but Junko didn’t want Lily to see any heavy swearing and we now have the other one that is… basically abandoned, since Lily knows what swearing is anyways. I went in the big group chat and told them everything that happened in the evening.

shrimpy: ooooooooooo saki is gonna have a gf

You: no… she’s not my type. still kinda cute tho

tomboy: yooo soon there will be a new member in this gc

tiny: i wonder if she will like us, she seems very different from saki’s usual friends.

You: i mean, yeah, but that doesn’t matter

You: ur quite different too junko

tiny: i know

We chatted for a bit and I got ready to sleep. It was almost 10PM at this point. I laid down, and even trying to stay up, my eyes just wouldn’t stay open. I woke up at 6AM like usual and started getting ready for work. Tonight, my evening would be busy. I walk towards work and start getting stuff ready. I was quite energetic today, and day went by really fast. Before I could notice, it was almost time to go to Drive in Tori.


End file.
